


Three bots who Megatron loved, lost, and found

by Sivictis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivictis/pseuds/Sivictis
Summary: Orion Pax, Minimus Ambus, and Rodimus. Three bots who Megatron met throughout the course of his life and three bots who he loved and lost and found.
Relationships: Megatron & Orion Pax, Megatron/Minimus Ambus, Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Three bots who Megatron loved, lost, and found

**Author's Note:**

> Read as-is and read only the bolded words afterwards.

**Orion Pax** was soft-spoken, quiet, an archivist and librarian at heart.

He **was** the first bot who messaged him about his **poetry.** Without having to say anything, Orion understood what he wanted to convey.

Orion treasured each page that was carefully ripped from a dirtied notebook, each verse hastily written whenever there was a spare moment, each word muttered like a steady, but sure beat of the sparkin the quiet of the night when it was just them **together**.

Between the lines, **they** spoke about a better world, an equal world, a world where bots could choose and love and live. They whispered about everything and nothing under the stars.

Megatron **loved** Orion, and no words were needed, really. But perhaps that was where all the ink started to spill **heedlessly**.

When Megatron traveled to the past and heard his old friend’s voice one last time, it felt like coming home.

* * *

**Minimus Ambus** was neat, organized, a load-bearer who **was** always bigger without his Ultra Magnus armor.

He was one of the very few bots who appreciated his tenacity for getting paperwork done correctly. Half the battle was **always** in communications, and being precise was a light in the dark.

Minimus often felt he was not **enough** , having lived most of his life in a Functionalist world **and** believing an image of another great bot was more **worthy** of being aboard the lost light, being friends with others.

But Megatron loved Minimus anyway.

Sometimes, in the early hours **of** the morning, they would discuss pages of ghostwritten poetry, and the author would smile softly, never having felt a a **happiness** quite like seeing his words so treasured.

* * *

**Rodimus** was passionate, rash, a leader in his own right who experienced so much that made others wonder how his spark kept beating.

He **was** one of the very first bots who believed in his ability to change for the better. After **everything.** After their history together.

He demanded trust and respect and he earned it, if the love of his crew was any indication.

During the rare, quiet moments between a difficult meeting or a close call within the medbay, they would share a look, something **unspoken** , but **warm** and tentative.

Megatron loved Rodimus, **and** 819 years stuck within a different universe did not stop him.

The relief that was felt between them after they reunited was **overwhelming** and confusing, yet everything.

Megatron thought he was running out of time, but sitting beside Rodimus – his co-caption, his co-pilot – he thought he had forever to figure it out. 


End file.
